


In The Middle Of The Night

by Strange_Dark



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Karakuri Burst, Sex, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Dark/pseuds/Strange_Dark
Summary: Rin is an assassin. Len is a soldier. They are supposed to be each others sworn enemy. Both sides are given a week off of work. Rin is meeting with a mysterious man, and she is clueless of his identity. Len is meeting with a mysterious woman, whom he knows nothing about. They meet their mysterious partners in a hotel room each night of their break, and their activities become more intimate. Will they find te identity of their partners? Will they be surprised?





	1. The First Night

Len sighs as he packs up his belongings. Captain Shion had decided that the soldiers of his squadron deserved a week long break for working so hard. "You guys can have sex with your friends! It'll be great!" he jokes. There is an uncomfortable silence that follows. Seeing this, the captain hastily rephrases. "O-or you could just have fun with your family." The last word hit Len with a pang.

Family.

His parents are dead. He remembers the orphanage he lived in, dirty and cramped, where children of various ages fought over everything. He hadn't had any friends, until she arrived. She was a beautiful girl, about his age and height. Her shiny blonde hair fell softly to her shoulders, and her sapphire blue eyes reflected his own. Most people mistook them for twins, to the point where they pretended they were. She loved to sing, and he found that he did too. Her voice was bell-like, just like her name, Rin. To this day, he still loves that name, and it's his favorite word in the world. They became close friends, inseparable, in fact. One day he noticed something. He found himself blushing a lot around her, and his heart would pound in his chest. He got nervous around her. One day, she kissed him on the cheek, and that's when he realized it.

He was falling in love with her.

Months later, he decided to confess to her. "You'll never leave me, right? We'll be together forever?" she asked before he could say anything.

An explosion shook the ground, and where the orphanage once stood, there was a roaring fire. Chaos was everywhere, among screaming children and a lack of caretakers.

"Len, what's going on?" Rin panicked, clutching her best friend's arm.

"I don't know, but I'll protect you," he promised, kissing the top of her head. They intertwined their fingers, and Len wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"You're coming with me," a gruff man in a black uniform told Len, grabbing the boy's arm. A teal-haired woman grabbed Rin.

"Len!" the little girl cried, holding on to his slippery fingers for dear life.

"Rin! I- AAAGGHH!" The black clad man swiped his sword maliciously across both children's noses. In their pain, they unintentionally let go of each other.

"NO!" they screamed mutually. It was the last time they saw each other.

Len had never sung even once since then.

Now, he holds back tears. He misses her. It hurts him more and more every day. He has regressed back to the way he was before he met her. He was antisocial, preferring to stay alone in his room, rather than going on heavy drinking rounds at the bar with the rest of the squadron. He is tired of being alone. Before he met Rin, he would have been fine, but he needs her.

He waits in the hotel lobby. He doesn't know what the woman he's waiting for will look like, but he doesn't care. Nothing can fill the void in him that is meant to be healed by Rin.

Rin waits to be let into the hotel room. She contacted the random man and she didn't care who he was. Mistress Hatsune had given her the week off. After all, she was tired of making countless futile attacks on Captain Shion and his squadron. It had lost its charm. The only reason she kept going is because of that one soldier. The blonde one with an eye patch over his right eye. She could never bring herself to kill him. It was fun to cripple him, because he would only come back for more. Actually, she finds him quite fascinating. Strangely... beautiful. Maybe almost as beautiful as him. Her best friend.

Her Len.

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts of him as she enters the hotel room. A man taller than herself also enters. She doesn't get a good look at him, and in the dark, she can't see him very well either. Without speaking, both remove their clothes, tossing the trivial things to the ground. They crawl onto the bed and sit facing each other. The dim moonlight sets a feeble light, reflecting on his almost shoulder length golden hair. She can make out his toned chest, his slender but strong and agile limbs, his electric blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

He thinks she's gorgeous, this mysterious woman who called him here. The moonlight filters through her long blonde locks as they tumble from her bun. He loves the shape of her body. Medium sized breasts, not flat, but not suffocating either. Her hips are curved deliciously in all the right places, and though she is on the shorter side, she's fit and strong. He feels disgusting, checking her out so hungrily like this. Through his years of loneliness, he's learnt to hide his feelings, keep his expression blank. Silently, they sit together, her in his lap, cuddled in his arms. He doesn't know who she is. She doesn't know who he is. Neither of the two care.

Both know all too well what it's like to be alone.


	2. The Second Night

Len finds himself impatient for the day's end. It means he'll get to see her. The mysterious woman. He wonders if she's in a relationship. Considering that she's meeting him every night, he doesn't think so. He badly wants to do something nice for her, maybe buy her a gift? No, they've only just met. But then again, it wouldn't be that weird. After a while of thinking about it, he decides against it. He doesn't want to seem too forward, and if she was actually in a relationship, he doesn't want to make anything awkward. He sighs, and continues to wait for night to fall.

Rin willingly admits that it's the first time in a while that she actually feels excited about something. She's forgotten that feeling. The last time she remembers feeling excited is years ago, when Len told her that he wanted to tell her something. Too bad she never found out what it was. She wonders what he was going to say. Would it have changed her life? Knowing him, probably. She wonders if things would be different now, if she told him what she was too embarrassed to say. 

She wonders what her life would be like now if she told him that she loved him. 

Maybe they would be married, with two kids in a comfy little house, far, far away from that filthy little orphanage. Maybe they would be idol singers, dancing together without a care in the world. 

She still loves him.

She asks herself why she didn't tell him before. Maybe he would still be here with her. She wonders if he's even alive. If he is, she hopes she can find him one day. Maybe then they can have the life they'd always dreamed of.

Len heads to the hotel room, same time as the day before. The beautiful woman also arrives. Again, they turn out the lights before either one can get a good look at the other. Their clothes are thrown to the side again, and they clamber into the bed. Len stares at her for a while before blurting out the question that's been bothering him. 

"Are you married?" 

Rin laughs shortly, a rather bitter sound. "No. The only romantic relationship I ever had was years ago. It wasn't even romantic. I had a crush on my best friend. What about you? Are you in a relationship?"

Len shakes his head. "I fell for my best friend as well. Now, I'm not even sure if she's alive." Rin nods understandingly. Len eyes her a bit more, in awe of her beauty. He can just make out her perfectly curved, plump, soft red lips in the wispy moonlight. They contrast beautifully against her fair ivory skin, smooth and silky to the touch. He loves how her pure golden tresses frame her lovely slender face. In the dark, he can almost swear her visible eye is crimson, yet there's no way that could be unless she was... 

He shakes his head violently. He must be tired, wondering if this breath taking woman is the Tsubaki, of all people. The Sinner, the blonde assassin who works for Hatsune. He peers at her again. Her eye still seems to be that queer scarlet. He chooses to ignore it. If she is in fact the Tsubaki, he would be dead by now. He's overtaken by urge, knowing that she has no significant other. He springs over with inhuman agility to her side. With surprising gentleness, he caresses her cheek, and softly presses his lips against hers. 

Rin's eyes widen in shock, but... she likes it. She kisses him back. Who is he? He's so interesting. She doesn't understand though. She knows nothing about him, and he the same about her. Why is he kissing her? She tries to clear her mind. She wants to enjoy this. It's not like she's ever been kissed before. Deep down in her heart, she secretly wishes the undeniably handsome man in front of her was the always smiling selfless boy she'd come to call her best friend. She wishes Len had been the one to take her first kiss. Oh well. She knows she'll eventually have to move on. This man seems to be the right one to help her do it.

Len can't believe he did it. He kissed her! He hopes they'll see each other again after his week of break. 

For now, he simply connects their lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this so far. Please rate and review! Thanks ^.^


	3. The Third Night

Len thinks he's going insane. All he can think about is her. The gorgeous woman. He doesn't even know her name, but he thinks he might even be in love. 

Rin sits at the top of the slide. She knows that as an adult, she must look absolutely ridiculous. Her legs are almost the length of the slide itself. Right now, she couldn't care less what other people think of her. All she can think about is him. She tries various things to distract herself, but he always invades her mind. Why can't she stop thinking about him? A strange feeling sends a pleasant tingling sensation through her. It seems to occur every time she thinks of him. She doesn't recognize the feeling. Is it... love?

The two meet just as they had the last two nights. No clothes, and only a silhouette in the moonlight to distinguish each other in the dark. Len greets her with a deep kiss. She eagerly returns the affection. His hands subconsciously travel up her bare back, and she shivers as he rubs the area between her shoulder blades with his knuckles. She releases a small noise, and he realizes what he's done. Turning bright red, he hastily moves his hands from the smooth arc of her spine. 

"N-no!" she blushes. "I... please... please do it again. It feels... nice."

"Of course," he replies, more affection ringing from his voice than expected. She hums idly to herself, melting into the comfortable sensation of him massaging her back. 

Slightly turned on by the pleasing massage, Rin decides to be a little mischievous. Her hands slide around his waist, then casually move downward. She's sitting facing him, and he's sitting between her legs. He's not close enough to be inside her, but she half wishes he was. She squeezes his ass slowly, gripping tightly. 

Len groans a little, and he feels himself begin to heat up. He's overly aware of how close she is to him, how if he moved a bit, he could rob them both of their virginity. He blushes furiously at the thought, but shamefully savors the image in his mind. He wants to see her sprawled on the sheets in front of him, moaning his name as he thrusts into her. He becomes more aware of exactly how he's massaging her, now aiming for those beautiful sounds he craves. 

Rin feels something poke against her leg. Before she can ponder what it is, she realizes what it is. He's excited, she observes. She likes the noises he's making, satisfying noises of pleasure. He tenses when she pushes two fingers into his ass. He moans a little while she spreads his hole, stretching it pleasurably. Her fantasies are quite dark. Being an assassin, she's a rather sadistic person. She imagines him pinned down under her, chains immobilizing his arms and legs, maybe a gag to make things interesting. She fantasizes him screaming her name, begging for mercy while she plays with him. She becomes particularly wet at the thought of spanking him, ooh, his moans would just be so delicious... 

She shoves a long slender finger inside him, jabbing his sensitive spot. He yelps in surprise, and she distracts him with a kiss. 

Len groans as she thrusts her finger into him, teasingly poking at his sweet spot. It feels... good... 

He wants to be disgusted, because wouldn't that be the reaction of a normal person? But he likes it. Loves it, in fact, but refuses to admit it. He tries to suppress his reactions, but his body rebels and his hips buck against her fingers. She's having trouble containing her urge. She tells him to get on his knees, doggy style. He does so and she satisfies her odd desire, and he can't help but moan uselessly.

In an odd way, he trusts her.


	4. The Fourth Night

Len blushes madly as he recalls the previous night. He can't believe he let her spank him. He's a soldier, for fuck's sake! He doesn't even know who she is. What was he thinking? The better question; was he thinking? He doesn't remember getting drunk, so... he just... wasn't? He blushes deeper still, remembering how he enjoyed it, her slender palm slapping his embarrassed ass. He shivers, imagining the hell his life would become if the rest of the squadron found out. How shameful, a respectable soldier willingly getting to his knees and allowing a complete stranger to spank him. Not to mention he enjoyed the spanking. He bites his lip and enters a small café. He'd never been inside it before, but he decided to try something new, given that he's on break, and has nothing better to do. He sits down at a table for two in the crowded shop, then pulls out a notebook and a pencil. The notebook is for work, but he doesn't care. He begins to draw, an activity he hasn't done in years. A few minutes pass, and he finds a female body taking shape on his page. As the sketch develops, her hair is tumbling down her shoulders, her body is small but strong and confident. He doesn't give her clothes, instead taking great care to draw the soft, round curves of her breasts, and the details of her fine waist, taking special attention to her most private area. Suddenly, he jerks back, aware of what he was drawing. He frowns down at the sketch, then his eyes widen in shock. 

He had been drawing her. 

Rin is impatient for nightfall. For now, she stumbles moodily into that one café. She sees it all the time, but had never bothered to go inside. She is overwhelmed by the crowd. Not a half empty table in sight. She isn't too keen on getting food to go, but- wait, the man in the corner, she wonders if he would mind sharing a table? She wonders how to approach him, but the answer comes to her quickly when she sees what he's doing.

"That's a stunning drawing. Is she your wife?"

Rin observes the man as he turns bright red. 

"U-um, yes, I mean, no, I mean... crap," he blushes harder as he stumbles over his words. "S-sorry. No, this woman is not my wife, or my girlfriend, for that matter. I- it's just... well..."

"Complicated?" Rin finishes. He nods. Then she remembers what she came over to do in the first place. "Is it all right if I sit with you? There aren't any empty tables."

He smiles and blushes again. "Of course!" Idly, she wonders why he hasn't commented on the ugly scar on the bridge of her nose, but then she remembers that she covered it with concealer that morning. He diverts his attention back to his drawing. She watches in fascination as he continues. As interesting as it is, she eventually gets distracted by studying him. She likes his soft blonde hair, she's tempted to reach out and touch it. His visible blue eye is mesmerizing. Suddenly, she realizes he's wearing an eye patch. Not just any eye patch, but one with two straps. This brings her sharp gaze to his nose, the jagged scar. 

It takes all her self control not to scream.

The soldier! The one Hatsune always tells her to kill, but she never does it. What if he recognizes her? Would he kill her? In the middle of this crowded café? The truth is that she doesn't want to fight him. She doesn't know why, but she can barely stand to see him get hurt. 

"Are you all right?" he asks, glancing up at her. She nods quickly, her face heating up as she does so.

She can't help but be jealous of the breathtaking woman in his drawing. 

Len enters the hotel room, and after the pair discard their clothes, he can tell she's troubled. He doesn't question her, understanding that she doesn't want him to ask. 

"I'm sorry for yesterday. You can do whatever you want to me." She knows it's not the smartest thing to say, but she feels bad for embarrassing him. He smirks in the dark, and crawls between her legs. He licks her private area, making her shiver. He sends her a mischievous look before poking his tongue up into her virgin pussy. She squeaks and her hips buck slightly. 

"You like that?" he muses. "You want me to do more, don't you? Well it's no fun if I just give it to you... make me. I want you to be ruthless." 

She hisses, and grabs either side of his head, tangling her strong fingers in his hair. She forces his head down, giving him only mere seconds to come up and gasp desperately for air. He laps her up ravenously, the entire time marveling at how sweet she tastes. She's never felt this way before, and she loves it. In fact, she thinks... she loves him.

Almost as much as Len.


	5. The Fifth Night

Len walks quickly towards the art store. After rediscovering the joy of drawing, he misses it. He wants to do more. All he wants right now is a proper sketchbook and some colored pencils. 

He is determined to draw her.

Rin hurries across the streets, not completely sure where she's going, or why. She's not paying much attention to her surroundings, and doesn't notice the speeding car hurtling towards her, a result of drunk driving. Before it can hit her, someone shoves her out of the way, wrapping their arms around her to cushion her fall. Staring in shock, she was struggling to understand what just happened. 

"Are you all right?"

Her savior was a man.

"You should be more careful, I don't want anything to happen to you."

She finally gets a good look at him, and she suddenly feels as though there isn't enough air. That soldier again! 

"I remember you, from the café yesterday," he smiles. She responds with a shy smile of her own. He lets her go, and she subtly shivers from the sudden cold. "Would you like to come back to my place?" he asks kindly. She freezes. Her apartment is on the other side of town, she had to take a bus to get here. Haltingly, she nods. His smile widens. "I'd offer to drive you home, but I walked here myself. I haven't seen you around here before, did you just move?" 

She shakes her head. "I live on the other side of town." 

"Off to my place then!" he grins, taking her hand. Despite all his smiles and his happy nature, she knows he is sad. The painful sting of loss shadows his beautiful blue eyes. 

Len later enters the hotel room. Why is he being so trusting? He asks himself the question over and over again. He's not stupid, but he feels stupid. He's sick of being alone. He needs her, this woman he visits every night. She understands him, his loneliness. 

Rin wants him to be hers. Really hers. She wants to know what it's like, to have someone, to care so much for someone, to love someone. She really does love him, despite not even knowing his name. Names won't change a thing, she feels. As soon as they remove their clothes in the hotel room, she pounces on him with astonishing strength, viciously sinking her teeth into his neck. He gives a small whimper at the back of his throat due to the blood she had drawn. "My turn," he whispers with a smirk. He bites her in the same place she bit him. She brushes her fingers over the reddened area on her own skin, then on his. Suddenly, she flies into his embrace, hugging him tight. He holds her lovingly as her hands move over his back, tracing deep scars. He shivers, remembering how he was punished by the army when he was forced to join. He still doesn't understand why though. He was just trying to save his only friend, the only person in the world he loved. They had tortured him, yelled at him, and starved him for days, "preparing him for dire situations," they said. He remembers the way he felt like his insides were twisting themselves in a knot, how he was in so much pain, always bleeding. If Sakine hadn't spoken up, he would have had it like that for much longer, and he'd probably be dead too. 

She smiles in the dark. "Let me return the favor," she offers, referring to the previous night. She hops off the bed and pries his legs apart, crawling between them. She closes her lips over his tip, and he groans. She slowly takes in more of him, sucking somewhat gently. He grips the sheets tightly in his fists, using all his self control to not fuck her tight little throat until she cries. She finally swallows him fully, from hilt to crown. He moans loudly and grabs the back of her head, forcing her onto him. She can feel his member hardening on her tongue, and she feels an odd sense of pride. She was responsible for that. She sucks him harder, and he's losing control. She's doing so well, and he has a feeling she's never given a blowjob before. He's on the same boat, having never received a blowjob. He's so close, he can barely contain himself. From the increased volume of his moans, she knows it too. Deciding to be a little cruel, she stops sucking and licks him instead. He makes an explosive noise. She giggles, but chokes when his hips buck and his cock is forced down her throat. Her quick temper flares slightly and she slaps his inner thighs, leaving stinging red marks. 

"Aah~!" 

He wants to cum. He wants to see his semen spill over, he wants her to taste him. She pumps him slowly, and he thrusts his hips desperately. She knows he won't be able to take much more, so she teases him further by letting her hands slide up his sides, moving behind him, then squeezing his ass. She resumes sucking hard, and all the pressure on his lower body drives him insane. 

"I-I'm cumming~!" he warns, but her lips stay latched onto his skin. His back arches and he screams as he releases. She feels his seed fill her throat, and she swallows it. She licks his penis lustfully, making sure to completely lap up all residue. He's panting hard and flops back onto the bed. She crawls on top of him and rests her head on his toned chest. It's barely a whisper, but he hears it.

"I think I love you."


	6. The Sixth Night

Rin meets him at the hotel expecting nothing different than usual. As soon as they strip, he pounces on her, pushing her up against the bed and kissing her roughly. She's surprised, but doesn't mind. He grabs her breasts and squeezes them as if it were completely normal to do so. Usually, he's soft and gentle, but she likes this rougher, fiercer side of him. Their lips collide again, fighting for dominance. She eventually bites his lower lip, causing it to bleed out, and she thinks she's won, but he continues to wrestle for control. After a while, she grudgingly gives in, allowing his warm tongue to fill her mouth. She knows he's dominated her, from the way he's holding her wrists down, to the way his legs rest on either side of her. He doesn't care if she's ready or not, because he can't control himself. She rather enjoys this beast that's overtaken him, the ravenous monster that is his love for her. Without warning, he pounds his erection into her, and she screams as he tears easily through her hymen. He hesitates before moving again, whether from fear of hurting her, or to allow her to adjust to his size, she doesn't know. She bucks her hips, silently telling him to continue. He thrusts into her again, and she moans. 

Len can almost swear she moans his name, but he's not sure how. She's not even completely sure what he looks like, let alone know his name. 

Rin holds back a gasp. How could she... moan that name? 

Len. 

Silent tears trickle down her cheeks. She misses him, so much that it hurts, it wrenches her heart apart every single day. She can still remember all the times back in the orphanage when she couldn't sleep. She always slept with Len. She remembers how she would study his beautiful face, imagining all the things they could do together, including her current activity. She forces herself to stop thinking about him, she wants to enjoy this experience. Len is dead. He has to be.

Right?

She pretends he is. It's just easier that way. She shakes her head slightly to clear her thoughts. She feels as though allowing herself to fall in love with the gorgeous creature above her would mean betraying Len. Len left her, she reasons with herself. He didn't leave by choice, but she knows she needs to move on. 

Len is dead.

Len is dead.

LEN IS DEAD.

Finally, her heart surrenders to the man on top of her. 

Len can see her tears, but doesn't pry. Sorrow rests in his own heart, he misses Rin. He feels guilty, like he could have done something more. 

He never got to tell her he loves her.

Now she'll never hear the truth. She's gone. He doesn't want to think of her being alone all those years. Or worse, in another man's arms. She's gone.

Rin is gone.

He knows he'll probably never find her, so she might as well be dead. He finally lets her go. After all, he has someone else now, and she deserves all his love. 

Rin can tell he's a virgin, or at least he was before she did it with him. There's an air of uncertainty around him, as if he's asking her if he's doing it right. He thrusts hard, which she likes, but there's no regular pattern. She rocks her hips gracefully against him, guiding him into a steady pace and enhancing the experience for both of them. He finally gets comfortable enough to kiss her, both of them breathless and sweaty. She knows she's close, and it's unlike anything she's felt before. All she sees is white for a few seconds, as well as the most pure euphoria rolling inside of her. She feels light headed and dazed, vaguely aware of her surroundings. All she knows is that she loves the man who's making love to her, and she just came for him. Her climax drives him into a frenzy. 

"I'm gonna~!" he warns, but it's too late. He doesn't have time to pull out before releasing. She gasps as his seed explodes inside her. He collapses on the bed beside her, muttering his apology. She crawls over weakly to plant a kiss on his lips. It's a quick peck, both are too tired to make it any longer. They lay together for a while, catching their breath, their fingers laced together. Finally, he sits up. "We should clean ourselves up. I also don't want to risk you getting pregnant," he tells her, helping her stand. Leaning heavily against him, she grasps his hand again. She likes holding it. His fingers sew in with hers perfectly, and his hands are warm and comfortable. She can feel the calluses on his palms, the scars that streak his fingers, but it helps her grasp the fact that he's real. A real person to love her. 

They stagger to the bathroom together, where he clumsily fills the bathtub. They clamber into the hot water, and slowly begin to wash each other off. Her hands linger at his crotch. He notices, but doesn't acknowledge it. He gently inserts his long fingers into her, pushing out semen. She moans at the sensation, and squeezes his cock. He yelps in surprise, so she apologizes with a kiss. Once the water turns cold, they climb out and he empties the tub. They don't bother with clothes, instead simply collapsing onto the bed naked. They're exhausted, and fall asleep immediately. 

When Rin wakes up, early sunlight filters through the thin curtains. She squints at the unexpected brightness. Usually, they set an alarm to go off before daylight, but they must have forgotten because they were so tired. There's a dull ache in her stomach, but she knows it's a result of the previous night. She doesn't want this to end. She's content, snuggled in his arms. He'll protect her from reality. Out of curiosity, she studies him, brushing strands of golden hair out of his face. His long eyelashes are even paler in the sun, making him seem so delicate. His skin is more fair than she expects. She presses her lips softly against his. She doesn't want to wake him, but she can't resist. He stirs slightly, but doesn't wake up. She caresses his cheek with such tenderness she didn't know she was capable of. He's gorgeous, and who gets to sleep with him? She does. She kisses his nose this time, but her lips brush against something more familiar than she'd like.

Scars. 

Or more specifically, a single thin scar slicing across the bridge of his nose. Her eyes widen in shock and horror, but she can't bring herself to pull away. Silently, she cries. Everything was perfect before. She was certainly in love with him, and she thought he felt the same about her. Now, he turns out to be the soldier? Why? Why did it have to be him? The sad part is, she still loves him. She knows that she got to see the real him, who he is when he's not forced to be the soldier he is. She wishes she knew his name. Her tears fall harder, and she struggles to keep her sobs quiet. If he finds out who she is, he'll kill her. She can't bear the thought that he could hate her. She knows he loves her, but if he knew who she really is... 

She regretfully untangles herself from his arms and throws on her clothes. She'll come back tomorrow, she decides. He doesn't know who she is yet, and she'd like to enjoy what time she has left with him, time where he loves her, enough to make love to her. She quickly scribbles a note on a piece of paper and leaves it on his pile of clothes. She wants him to find it. Sadly, she caresses his peacefully sleeping face, and kisses him for a while. There's one more thing she wants to do before leaving.

"I love you," she whispers before racing out the door.


	7. The Seventh Night

Len wakes up with a start. He gropes the sheets around him, but he knows she's gone. He feels something wet slide down his cheek.

Tears.

Why...? He hasn't cried in... he doesn't even remember. Is he crying over her? Is that it? Just the thought of her comforts him, but he curls up and allows himself to cry. He doesn't know how long he spends with his head in his arms, but he finally looks up to see the note left hurriedly on his clothes. With newfound energy, he hops off the bed and snatches the paper off the ground.

'I know who you are. I still love you.' 

He reads it over five times. He can't believe it. She knows who he is, and she still loves him? She knows the real him. And she loves him. He smiles, he knows what he wants to do. It'll change his life, and hers too, but he thinks they both need some well deserved happiness.

He makes a stop at his apartment to clean up and change. He hates the cramped, bland apartment with passion, but since the soldiers are required to live at their base except on holidays and breaks, he doesn't have to deal with it. He hasn't bothered to personalize it, he wants to get out as soon as possible. He imagines instead coming home to a comfortable little house and greeting her with a smile and a kiss. They would have children who would come running up to show them what they made at school. He knows imagining these things is childish, but he never got the chance to enjoy being a child either. 

He races into the heart of the city, his sharp blue eyes scanning the storefronts. Finally, he finds what he wants, and a grin splits across his face. It seems too wide for his features, and a few people around him begin to question his sanity, a handful prepared to call a psychiatric hospital. He doesn't care. He's going to do what his heart is telling him, and if his happiness makes other people question his mental health, that's their problem. 

Rin doesn't know why she's so nervous for tonight. Is it because she knows that she's meeting with the soldier? Or is it because she's aware of her feelings for him? Either way, she wears a rather skimpy dress, and leaves her hair down. 

In the hotel room, before she can undress, he grabs her hand and squeezes it. She can see that he's blushing in the pale moonlight, and she returns a reassuring squeeze. He takes a deep breath.

"Can I... ask you something?" he stammers, surprisingly shy. She nods, not trusting herself to speak. He fumbles around for something and sinks to his knees. He caresses her hand lovingly, and produces a tiny box. "I may not know your name, or even exactly what you look like, but I know that I love you, and..." he trails off, but she knows exactly what he's going to say, based on the glittering object that smiles up at her. 

"Will you marry me?"


	8. First Day Back

"Are you listening?"

Hatsune's shrill voice grinds Rin back into reality. Her thoughts had been occupied with the soldier. She replays his proposal in her head over and over again. At first, she had been skeptical for two reasons. The first was Len. She felt as though saying yes would mean betraying her best friend. But she loves the soldier, Len shouldn't get in the way of her happiness. She doesn't have any proof that he loved her that way in the first place, not like the soldier. The second reason for her skepticism was the fact that he was a soldier. The soldier. She warned him that he wouldn't like her identity, but he promised that she could be Satan's spawn, and he would still love her. She truly wants to be happy, and with him, she is. 

She said yes.

Upon her breathless answer, he had pulled her into his warm embrace, and she could feel his tears of happiness splash on her skin as he whispered his love for her. Once he released her, he got back to his knees and kissed her hand. She felt tears trickle down her own cheeks as he slid the ring on her slender finger. He stood up and they shared a long kiss, which led to more intimate activities. 

"Pay attention!" Hatsune snaps, impatient with the distracted blonde. 

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I was a bit preoccupied. It won't happen again," Rin apologizes, bowing her head. 

"As I was saying," Hatsune continues. "You're to capture the blonde soldier with the eye patch. I want that brat in chains, gagged, and blindfolded. Kasane will go with you as backup."

"I apologize for interrupting, but why that particular soldier, exactly?" Rin asks uneasily.

Hatsune rolls her eyes. "He's obviously the best soldier in Shion's squadron. Better than Shion himself, in fact. Since you're unable to kill him, you might as well interrogate him. He's yours to torture however you please, but I want information."

Rin nods, but she feels sick. She's done with Hatsune. All she wants is to run away with the soldier, then they can start a new life together. She wants Hatsune dead, and maybe with the soldier's help...

She has a plan. It involves kidnapping her fiancé, but she has to get rid of Hatsune. She'll follow Hatsune's orders for now, but only because then the wretched teal-haired woman will never see what hits her.

Len sighs heavily as he dumps his possessions on the bed in his army base room. He doesn't want the other soldiers to ask about his break, or even talk to him, for that matter. He begins to pull out some art supplies, but he freezes when he hears something. 

"The Hell~?"

Suddenly, an arm wrings his neck in a half Nelson. He feels a cold gunpoint on his temple.

"Tsubaki," he spits. At the same time, he feels the assassin jab something into his arm. He becomes drowsy, and as he's about to lose consciousness, he hears her teary whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Rin lets her tears spill over as her lover falls unconscious in her arms. She drops her gun and holds him close, inhaling his soft hair. She kisses the top of his head, then comes down to kiss his lips, running her fingers through his golden locks.

She doesn't know that his colleague Megurine sees her.

She doesn't hold back her painful sobs as she fishes out a heavy pair of shackles from her shoulder bag. She doesn't want to do this. She wants him to wake up, tell her everything will be alright, kiss her forehead and save her from stupid Hatsune. She cries harder. She wants him to somehow not be affected by the sedative she injected him with. He would open his eyes, see her face, and tell her he loves her. 

"I'm so sorry," she sobs, squeezing his motionless hand, the same way he had done before proposing. "I love you."

Megurine gasps as she watches the scene unfold. The Tsubaki... is in love with him. She's not sure what to make of it. She's an empathic person, and she feels for the crying assassin. She understands that the Tsubaki is a woman, just like any other. A woman who is forced into something she despises. A woman who needs help. 

Rin doesn't notice the soldier with Sakura colored hair that silently follows her.

Len wakes up hours later with a headache like death and groans in irritation. He surveys his surroundings, taking everything in. He observes that he's in some kind of cell, because the room is cramped and dark. The only light source is the tiny barred window. He lifts his arm to brush hair out of his face, and is surprised by the metal around his wrist. He pulls at the chain, and finds the end of it attached to the wall. He growls, straining against his shackles. After a few minutes of futile attempts to free himself, he finally glances towards the door. There stands the Tsubaki. She seems a little bit at a loss, like she can't decide how to act. Her long arms hang at her sides, and she's just watching him. He narrows his eyes at her, and she bursts into tears. She falls to her knees as her small body is wracked with sobs. 

"I didn't mean..." 

He feels bad, but he doesn't know why. He acknowledges that she's a person, but he'd never seen her express actual emotion. She continues to cry, her face in her palms. He catches sight of the silver around her finger. 

"You're married?" He blurts, too shocked to be polite. He knows he sounds rude, implying that his shock is over the fact that someone actually loves her. She doesn't respond, but instead cries harder, her shoulders heaving with each gasp for air. 

"I'm sorry~! I didn't mean to sound... rude..." he trails off when she finally looks at him. Her tear streaked face, the pain in her eyes, he can feel her hurt. She stands up, wobbling on her feet for a second, then stumbles toward him. In other circumstances, he would have backed up as far away from her as possible, but he can sense that she won't hurt him. She sits by his side, taking his hand. He's surprised by how gentle the motion is, and how she caresses his fingers. She slips off his glove, and he doesn't protest. He doesn't want to look her in the eye, she's so sad... he focuses instead on her graceful hands. He had never noticed them before, since usually when he sees her, they're trying to kill each other.

Or so he thinks.

Her hands are nice, gently tracing over his scars. Finally, he notices it. Of course, he saw the ring before, but he didn't pay it much attention. Now he can't believe what he's seeing. He gasps.

"I warned you," she smiles sadly, and quickly lapses back to tears. He can only stare at her for a while, and she thinks he's going to hit her. Instead, he cups her face in his hands and kisses her. It's gentle, like he's afraid she might break. More tears trickle down her cheeks, and he wipes them away. She finally realizes that he's not angry, and she kisses him back. With new assurance, he holds her closer. His hands find their way into her hair, and before she has time to react, he's set her luxurious tresses free from her bun. She wraps her arms around his neck, and she feels him lick her lower lip. She parts her rosy lips, and his tongue darts into her mouth. She tastes good... 

Soon, they've transitioned from a soft smooch to a full on make out session. He allows her to dominate him, pushing him on his back as she bites him. His lip bleeds out, but both ignore it. He grabs her ass and she hisses, undoing his black jacket. He's feeling mischievous, and he lets his hands travel under her dress. He tugs her panties down while she removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt. Her privates are exposed to the cold air and she squeals. Seeing his playful grin, she unzips his pants. 

"That's naughty," he smirks.

"Yeah, I wanna do something naughty," she smiles mischievously. "And I wanna do it with you!"

He groans as her hands dive into his pants, and she rubs him affectionately. She feels his fingers creep up her inner thighs until he suddenly plunges them into her. She shrieks, but proceeds to free his arousal. She grinds against his exposed hard on, and he moans. She wants more. She's definitely wet enough to take him, and he knows it. 

"Take me," he whispers seductively. She knows he's not a virgin, she's the reason why. She lowers herself carefully onto him, riding him cowgirl style. Both blondes moan at the sensation. He loves how she squeezes him tight, how she doesn't hold back in fear of anything. After a few minutes she repositions herself so that she's lying on top of him. She dives in for a kiss, and it's all tongues in no time. Their mixed saliva drips down his chin, and she finally fully undresses. She presses her breasts against his chest, and he can feel them, soft and plush. He's so beautiful, she can't get enough of him. She loves him, with every fiber of her being. She can't believe he's hers, that she's the one he chooses to love. 

She can't believe she gets to spend her life with him.

She's even more breathtaking in daylight. He can't process that she's the Tsubaki, his love for her outweighs that. She pulls up for air and he licks his lips, the hot mess on top of him is beyond irresistible.

Hatsune sends Kasane to find Rin. Kasane knows Rin is in charge of guarding the soldier's cell, so she knows exactly where to go. She doesn't see her friend outside the cell, so maybe she's inside? Kasane opens the door and can only stare in shock. She's greeted with the sight of a tangle of limbs and a morbid tune of aroused moans. She blinks a few times, rubs her eyes, and only then can she process the scene before her. It appears that her best friend is sprawled on top of and locking lips (and tongues) with the soldier? Not to mention that it's the soldier who's supposed to be her most DANGEROUS ENEMY? Kasane stares slack jawed as she rides him and his hands travel up her smooth back and tangle in her hair. Both are too engrossed in their intimacy and each other to notice the poor redhead. 

"So, you watch porn too?"

Kasane jumps in surprise at the husky female voice. She spins around quickly to see a tall pink haired soldier. 

"I'm Megurine!" the woman extends her hand for a handshake. 

"K-Kasane," the terrified redhead responds, shaking Megurine's hand. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

Megurine shrugs. "Shion's not here. He knows that Hatsune is the one behind everything, but he doesn't want to fight her because they were dating in high school. That's the reason he tells us to attack you and the other blonde assassin. What's her name?" 

Kasane blinks in surprise. Megurine is surprisingly easygoing and friendly. "Her name is Kagamine."

Megurine gasps. 

"What's wrong?" Kasane asks with concern for the mesmerizing woman. 

"You know that soldier your friend is fucking right now?" Megurine says faintly. 

Kasane nods.

"His name is Kagamine too."


	9. Who They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew it's a badly written ending

"Kagamine?" Kasane exclaims.

Both blondes jerk in surprise, and upon seeing the two uninvited guests, they hastily try to cover their indecency. 

"Do you even know each others names?" Megurine asks calmly. Both shake their heads.

"Rin," the blonde assassin whispers. She is confused when he bursts into tears. "Is something wrong?" 

"I thought you were dead," he sobs, hugging her close. "Rin, I love you. I love you so much, I always have. I never got to tell you, but I love you so damn much." 

Realization dawns on her and she only feels happiness. "Len!" She gets her happy ending, the one she always dreamed of having with him. He holds her in his arms for a while, before she releases him from his shackles. 

"I'm done, and I'm never going back. I want to move forward, start a new life," he tells her. She nods, she agrees and he knows it. "The best part is that I get to start a new life with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on archive. I've been active on wattpad as nehurrrwiththeface, so I can say that I've written fan fiction before. If you're gonna be a dick and leave rude reviews, then you can go fuck yourself because I really don't give a shit about your trash. I accept constructive criticism though, because I want to improve as a writer.


End file.
